


Hoover

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Humor, Sherlock is a Brat, hoovering, jammie dodgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mrs Hudson is a bit clever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoover

“You must admit it takes very little brain power to hoover.”  
  
“Yes…” he answered slowly, his eyes narrowing.  
  
“So surely you, of all people, with that great brain of yours, can think and hoover at the same time.”  
  
“I…” he paused.  
  
_“Sherlock Holmes, you will hoover this flat this instant, or no more jammie dodgers!”_  
  
As John walked into the flat, his eyebrows raised, his eyes opened wide, and his mouth fell open. Because Sherlock Holmes was… hoovering. Graceful as always, he was neatly, precisely cleaning, muttering to himself, a distracted, _thinking_ look on his face. John, speechless, wandered into the kitchen. A _clear_ table. No test tubes racks. No beakers. Not even a teacup with an ear in it.  
  
Mrs Hudson was standing by it, beaming.  
  
“How did you…” he stammered, indicating Sherlock over his shoulder.  
  
“I used his own logic against him,” she stated victoriously.  
  
“That’s… incredible. That’s fantastic.” He shook his head slowly as the machine droned on. “Mrs Hudson, I am taking you out for a very extravagant dinner at your earliest convenience.”  
  
“Why, thank you, John.”  
  
“How in heaven’s name did you do it?”  
  
She gave him a wise smile and beckoned him to follow her into the hallway. She leaned close and whispered in his ear, barely audible over the sound of the hoover.  
  
“Bribery.”  
  



End file.
